Pyramid Head Find Love
by JadeCurtiss
Summary: Pyramid head look for love and he find it. Tragedy happen and he lose love. He must revenge. James must die. LAST CHAPTER UP! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Pyramid head walk around. He drag big sword. He look for persons. He finded girl. She eat candy. Pyramid head say she go away. She say no. He slashy slashy her. She die. He smile. He happy. He go for looking more. He now find bubble head nurse. She hawt. He think she so hawt. He want make baby with her. She say awllawe to him. He not know what that mean so he stare. She pat her butt and he say hawt. She laugh and run. He gasp. He running with her. He then see mannequin. It crawl around. He say omg. He then rape mannequin. Mannequin no like it. Mannequin then get stab. Pyramid head kill it. He then find bubble head nurse. He make her pregnanted. She gived birth on mannequin back. It boy. He be next Pyramid head. They happy. He then kill bubble head nurse. He take baby and leave. The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Pyramid head move to Raccoon city. He raise baby. She look like combination of Bubble Head Nurse and Pyramid Head. She wear nurse clothe but have pyramid head. She very hot. Pyramid Head move into apartment and share house with crimson head. He think crimson head is hot. They get marry. Pyramid head baby, we now call her Pyramid Head Nurse, no like crimson head. She say she not real mom. She mad and run off.

She go in mansion. She look round. She hear foot sound. She hide. Zombie drag by. She attack and eat!!! She then throw bone out window and giggle. Door open. People walk in guns. They shoot zombie. Pyramid Head Nurse scare. She run. People chase. They shoot. She get hit in arm but keep run. They still chase. They want her dead. The window smash. People gasp and turn to window.

Be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Pyramid head smash through window. He attack police. They try shoot but miss and he kill they. Pyramid Head Nurse sit in corner. She hurt. She bleed. Pyramid Head come over and ask what happen she. She say she hurted. He look. He get bullet out her. She cry. He pick up. He rock her in arm. She say she feel better.

Door break down. More police come run in. They say no move. Pyramid Head turn. He mad. He slowly put daughter down and tell her hide. Police shoot at hims. He run at police. They hit him few time. Pyramid Head kill two them. Two more left. They shoot him more time and he hit. He grab next officer and he break neck. Other police scare and shoot him mores. Pyramid Head tackle officer. He punch him many time and police die.

Pyramid Head lay there bleedy. He fall over and cough blood. Pyramid Head Nurse run over him. She cry. She ask him get up. He say he dying. She say he not. He say he shot too many time. She hold him head on lap and say help come. She scream for Crimson Head come help.

To be contin.


	4. Chapter 4

Pyramid Head say she no say. She go save self. Pyramid Head Nurse say she no do that. He say she must. She cry. He say he see her again. She say she be right back! She then run. Pyramid Head bump ground. He say ouch.

She run look for Crimson Head. She get home and Crimson no there. She look everywhere. In bedroom. In bathroom. In kitchen. In oven. She nowhere seen! She quickly run around. She must find Crimson! After search for hour she go back and find Crimson Head on street eat person. Pyramid Head Nurse run to her. She say daddy hurt. Crimson Head moan load. Pyramid Head Nurse take her hand and they run to help him.

They get there and Pyramid Head not there no more! Blood on ground. They follow blood. They hear noise. Pyramid Head Nurse go check. They see girl. Girl not see them. She look goth. They listen.

Goth girl say her life suck. They hear man voice say be serious you dumb girl. He say her name and it is Angela. Angela say she no have fake feelings. Pyramid Head Nurse crawl in. James scared. He stumble back then run out door. Angela cry and say her feeling not fake. Pyramid Head Nurse hug Angela. Angela sniffle and say she sweet girl. Pyramid Head Nurse smile. Angela ask if she feelings fake. Pyramid Head Nurse nod. Angela cry again. The door break down. Pyramid Head Nurse gasp and look. They see Pyramid Head. Pyramid Head Nurse yell daddy. Angela pull out knife and go stabby Pyramid Head Nurse. Crimson Head dive infron and get stabbied. Pyramid Head pissed. He grab her head and crush it. He then throw her out window.

Crimson Head hug Pyramid Head Nurse and say she sorry she not better mommy. She say she hope she have good life. She then say she love her. Pyramid Head Nurse hug her back and say she love her too and she a good mommy. Pyramid Head roard in anger. He hear footsteps. James footsteps. It his fault. He must die.

To be con.


	5. Chapter 5

Pyramid Head go out door. He look around. James must die. He very angry. He first lose Bubble Head Nurse, now he lose Crimson Head. Pyramid Head Nurse follow him, she have knife from Angela. They need find James. He make Crimson Head die. He will pay.

Pyramid Head search around rooms. He check bathroom. Dead janitor hang in stall. He say ew. Pyramid Head Nurse say ew too. They leave. Pyramid Head hear noise downstair. He sneak to railing. Woman run by. Woman scream for James. Pyramid Head jump off railing to bottom floor. He hit ground hard cracking floor. She hear it and scream. Pyramid Head see it James wife! He throw his sword and it throw her against wall. It pin her against it.

Pyramid Head go over her. He glare at her and ask where James. She refuse to tell. He yell asking where James. He say she live if she tell. She cry and say James that way. Pyramid Head pull out sword, but Pyramid Head Nurse throw knife at her and she die. Pyramid Head pat Pyramid Head Nurse's head and say she good girl. They look where she say James is. He see James stand there with rocket launcher. It aim at them. He press the trigger.

To be contin.


	6. Chapter 6

The rocket shoot out of launcher and flew toward Pyramid Head. Time feel like it slow down. Pyramid Head gently catch rocket, spin around and let go. The rocket go flying back at James. Time return to normal and he roll out of way. The rocket rip a whole in the wall and blow up it. James look at hole, then Pyramid Head. Pyramid Head Nurse grab knife out of James wife. They glare are James. He quickly run and jump out hole in the wall. Pyramid Head and Pyramid Head Nurse chase him.

They jump out wall and look around. They no see James. They see Mannequin crawl by. It trip. Pyramid Head walk over to it. Mannequin twitch and roll around. Pyramid Head say where James. Mannequin twitch again and kick in a direction. Pyramid Head say Mannequin join him. Mannequin twich in a way agree. Pyramid Head Nurse sit on Mannequin and they looks around for James. They go in market. They look see if James hiding there. They see him run out back. They follow.

Pyramid Head get outside. He see James. James being held up by Leonard Wolf. He look like he going to kill James. Pyramid Head roar in anger. Leonard drop James who runs. Pyramid Head say he not kill James. Leonard say he will. Pyramid Head say he have to kill him to kill James. Leonard get ready to kill him.

To be con.


	7. Chapter 7

Pyramid Head glare angry at Leonard Wolf. Leonard wave arms in air. He say James is heretic and die. Pyramid roar and say he no get kill James. Leonard say James his. Pyramid Head glare and say James kill wife and now he kill James. Leonard say he die grusome death!

Leonard run at Pyramid Head and swing arm at him. Pyramid Head dodge attacks. He pick up sword and swing but miss. Leonard dive into the sewer. Pyramid Head jump in sewer. He look around. He no find Leonard. Something move in water. It Leonard. He jump out and swing at Pyramid Head. He knock sword out of Pyramid Head's hand. Pyramid Head gasp. He dive for sword underwater. Leonard go under too. They fight underwater. Leonard hold Pyramid Head down.

Pyramid Head Nurse watch scared for daddy. She know not what is going on. Minute pass. Nothing move in water. She scream for daddy. Mannequin watch. It not know what to do. It make scream. Two more mannequin come. It tell them what happen. They know not what to do either. Just then bubble come from water. A big splash go up.

To be cont.


	8. Chapter 8

Pyramid Head and Leonard jump out of water. Pyramid Head slam Leonard against wall. He run at Leonard and crash through wall. Pyramid Head punch Leonard many times and see something shiny. He go to it and it new sword. He pick it up. Leonard stagger over to him. He hit Pyramid Head in back. Pyramid Head turn around and cut Leonard across chest. Leonard gasp and fall over. Pyramid Head say he time die. Pyramid Head pick up sword and put in Leonard.

Pyramid Head Nurse and three mannequins try to see what going on but cannot see. Mannequins make themself like ladder so Pyramid Head Nurse can climb down. She get on ground and mannequins hop down too. They slowly look into hole in wall. They see Leonard gasp for breathing. Pyramid Head stand over him to watch death. Leonard die. Mannequin say good. Other two nod. Mannequin say he now need kill James.

They about to leave but they hear noise. It sound like wind come from outside. Pyramid Head get out. Mannequins help out Pyramid Head Nurse then crawl out too. They look around. Wind start more. They look up and see seven large floatstingers fly down at them fast. They come from different directions. Pyramid Head only have one sword. He know not what to do.

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

Pyramid Head get ready fight. One floatstinger go right at him and get chop in half. The second knock over Pyramid Head Nurse. She sniffle. Mannequin jump on it back and make it crash. Mannequin jump up and down. He kill it. Two dead. Two floatstingers fly down and grab second mannequin by legs. They lift it in air and throw it down. He fall down to death. Mannequin get very mad. It stomp around and make loud noise. Mannequin run at Pyramid Head. He use Pyramid Head like ramp and jump off at two floatstinger that kill him friend. He tackle them to ground. Mannequin stomp their head. He kill them good. Three more alive.

Pyramid Head Nurse look around. She see one come for her. It open mouth and show sharp teeth. She scared. She try think how to kill floatstinger. She then remember she have knife. She check her pocket. She find knife and she throw it. Floatstinger try dodge but it hit wing and he crash into spike fence. Two left.

Mannequins double team floatstinger. It try to kill Mannequin but other one come and kick it. Floatstinger then try kill that Mannequin but first Mannequin kick it. Floatstinger fall to ground and both Mannequins stomp it to dead. Pyramid Head see the last one come at him. He take sword and throw at it. Sword hit floatstinger and it die instantly. Pyramid Head pick up sword.

They hear loud rumble. They look around see what it is. Ground break and hole is made in ground. They look at it. A giant floatstinger rise out from ground. It twice size of other ones. Pyramid Head throw sword at it but floatstinger use gust of wind to knock it and them down. It laugh at them.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Pyramid Head try get up but it not work. Floatstinger too strong. They get blow down street. Pyramid Head look and see cliff coming. They all grab stuff. They try not get blow. Floatstinger flap wings harder. He make wind blow very fast. It like hurricane. Mannequins get blown off. Pyramid Head and Pyramid Head Nurse go too. They fall off cliff.

Floatstinger happy. He kill them. He laugh and say boss James be happy. He fly to ground and start eat food on ground. He happy that he win and they lose. He still hungry. He fly over to dead mannequin and eat him. After few minute he hear noise. He wonder what it is. Floatstinger look around and hear noise by cliff. He fly closer and land. He see a hand. Pyramid Head girl climb up, then Pyramid Head, then the two mannequins. Floatstinger gasp and fly up. He roar and say why they not die.

Mannequin stomp and say they no die, he die! Pyramid Head roared in agreement. Pyramid Head Nurse make cute little roar. Pyramid Head say she cute that she try act like him. Pyramid Head Nurse smile at daddy. Floatstinger try use hard gust again. Mannequins jump back and link together. They grab poles and block cliff so Pyramid Head and Pyramid Head Nurse cannot fall. Floatstinger mad. He stop wind for moment.

Noise on roof distract floatstinger. He turn back to them and see what is it. He see nothing. Pyramid Head Nurse quickly get knife and throw at back of Floatstinger. It hit him in spine. Floatstinger turn around. He very, very mad now. He try make hard gust again but it no work. Knife stuck in back so he cannot make wind. Mannequins go next to Pyramid Head. They ask what they do now. He not sure, he no have sword anymore and Floatstinger too strong and too high. They hear something. A creature jump off roof behind Floatstinger and shove sword in floatstinger back. Floatstinger come crash to ground. It hit so hard rocks and dust fly everywhere. Pyramid Head, Pyramid Head Nurse and Mannequins go see what it is. The smoke clear and they see it a red head Pyramid Head, we call it Red Head so no get confused. Red Head stare at Pyramid Head. They stare for minute.

Tobecont.


	11. Chapter 11

Pyramid Head stare at Red Head. Red Head stare at Pyramid Head. He say he not see him in long time. Red Head stare more. Pyramid Head ask what he doing. Red Head look at sword in hand. Pyramid Head confused. Mannequin crawl over to Pyramid Head's sword and drag it over to Pyramid Head. Red Head glare at Mannequin. Mannequin fall over. Red Head pick up he sword. He run at Pyramid Head and swing sword. Pyramid Head stumble back and block. He say why you attack?! Red Head say not words and attack more. Pyramid Head keep blocking and say stop. Red Head no listen to him. Pyramid Head Nurse jump on Red Head back and punch. Red Head shook her off and she fall unconscious. Mannequins get angry and jump on Red Head. They try stomp attack but they get toss off.

Pyramid Head say he need stop so he kill James. Red Head lift sword and stop. He say he think Pyramid Head work for James. Pyramid Head say no, he say he want kill James for kill wife. Red Head say why he believe him. Pyramid Head say he kill floatstingers and kill gothic girl. Red Head think for minute. He say he want help kill James. Pyramid Head nod. They both go help Pyramid Head Nurse and Mannequins. They alright. Red Head say he have friends. He say they help too. Pyramid Head say that good.

Cloud get dark. Pyramid Head say they need go inside. They need find James. Red Head say go church. He say James monsters no come there. They go church as sky go black. There no one there. Just chair, benchs, tables. They sit. They talk, say how they beat James. Loud noise come from front door. It sound like monster. The door open slow.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

The door slowly open. It very dark. They not able see anything. Pyramid Head and Red Head ready for fighting. They see a baby Abstract Daddy crawl in. It injured! Pyramid Head Nurse run over and kick door close. She then help baby Abstract Daddy over to Pyramid Head. He use curaga on it. They ask how he do that. He say he not know, and he not able to do it again. Pyramid Head Nurse ask him how he get hurted. He say big monster attack. They ask where it is. He say outside. They gaspeded. Pyramid Head Nurse ask what monster it is. He say he not sure, he say he tall, fat and have small head. Pyramid Head say he know that monster. He ask why it attack. Baby Abstract Daddy say it work James, it kill daddy Abstract Daddy. Pyramid Head Nurse hug baby Abstract Daddy. Pyramid Head say they sleep and then when it not dark they hunt it.

The next morning. They wake up. Pyramid Head Nurse already wake. She look out window. Outside window fat monster wait. It not leave. He want fight. He eating poor baby Abstract Daddy's daddy. She run over and say wake up daddy. Pyramid Head wake up. He wake everyone up and they open door. Fat monster say it about time. Red Head say die. He say no. Pyramid Head say die. He say he say no already. Mannequins both fling poo at him. He curse and run at them. Pyramid Head side step and trip him. He then shove sword in him back. Fat man roar in pain but smacks Pyramid Head away and pull out sword. He get up and swing at Pyramid Head, but miss. Mannequin 1 jump on him back and bite. Fat man fall over, land on Mannequin. Mannequin crawl away pain. Baby Abstract Daddy pick up Pyramid Head sword and shove through fat monster heart. It fall and gasp. Fat monster reach at shadow figure and say run. They gasp and run toward it. They turn corner and see who shadowy figure is.


	13. Chapter 13

Pyramid Head stare at the wall. He see 3 shadowy figure. They stare at him. They stalkers. Pyramid Head ask if they work James. They say nothing. He say if they know where is James. They still say nothing. He ask if they speak. Red eyes glow on them. Pyramid Head back up. They slowly walk towards him. He stare as they get closer. Pyramid Head take out sword and hit one. Nothing happen. He swing at it more. Nothing still. They walk through them and go through wall. Pyramid Head and others look confuse.

Pyramid Head ask how they go through wall. They not sure. Mannequin 1 heal after hurt last chapter. He say He think it hologram that James use to confuse them. He say it not real wall but portal to room. Red Head touch it and he hand go through. They say Mannequin is right. They go through wall to see stalkers run away. The room is cold and dimly lit. Water drip down. Pyramid Head find man, he say what he doing. Man say he sell stuffs. Pyramid Head blink and ask what he sell. Man show him. Pyramid Head buy new sword for him and Red Head, knife for Pyramid Head Nurse, claws for Mannequins and dual sabers for baby Abstract Daddy. He also buy new clothes and healing items. Man then disappear. They say it time go find James. They go to door but get block by army of worm head monster. They growl and say he no pass, he die!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Wormhead monsters walk towards them. They growl. They all spilt up in room. Wormheads go after all them. Pyramid Head slash some in corner. Red Head slash some. Pyramid Head Nurse stab one head. Baby Abstract Daddy slice two. Mannequin 2 stomp on some. But Mannequin one stuck in corner. Four wormhead surround it and it lose claws on ground. Just then Hanged Scratcher fall from ceiling and maul wormheads dead. It then give Mannequin 1 claws from ground. Mannequin 1 gasp.

Pyramid Head and rest kill off wormheads and see Hanged Scratcher. They not sure if it good or bad. Pyramid Head Nurse ask if he good. Hanged Scratcher say yes. They say cool. Mannequin 1 stare at Hanged Scratcher with starry eyes and say it so cool. Hanged Scratcher wink. Mannequin 1 glomp Hanged Scratcher and kiss it somehow. Pyramid Head Nurse say cuuuuuute!!! They all laugh and say they need find James. They hear noise down hall. They slowly go in and walk down. They see flicker light in room. Pyramid Head walk in and see something they never think they have see. He drop he sword in shock and fall to knee.


	15. Chapter 15

Pyramid Head Nurse and the rest quickly run to Pyramid Head and ask what wrong. Pyramid Head not answer. He stare forward and say it cant be. They look over at bright light. Light dim to show it Bubble Head Nurse, Pyramid Head "dead" wife. She back from dead. She glare and take out two sword. She say he bad husband. She say he leave her for die. She then get save by James. James say he let her live if she help him. She say she got monster to obey James. She snap her finger. Doors opens. Mumblers, Groaners, Air Screamers, Claw Fingers, Mandarins, Cockroaches, Closers, Larval Stalkers, a Pendulum and Scrapers start coming out. They all stand there.

Bubble Head Nurse say it time die. Missionary walk in too. He laugh evil and pose read to kill. They about to attack when glass smash. Mannequin from earlier jump through and reunite with friends. They happy he alive. After Mannequin come in more Mannequins, Abstract Daddys, Numb Bodies, Slurpers, Demon Nurses, Night Flutters, Double Heads, Rompers, Blood Suckers and Living Creatures come in too. Both side glare at each other. James come out on balcony and watch. He yell that they begin fight!


	16. Chapter 16

Creatures run at each other. Pyramid Head Nurse crawl away with baby Abstract Daddy scare. All monster fight. Mumblers fight Numb Bodys, Groaners fight Double Heads, Air Screams fight Night Flutters in air, Claw Fingers fight Blood Suckers, Mandarins fight Mannequins and Hanged Scraper, Cockroachs fight Abstract Daddys, Closers fight Rompers, Larval Stalkers fight Demon Nurses, Pendulum fight Living Creatures, Scrappers fight Slurpers and Missionary fight Red Head. They fight all over room. Some fight outside. Some go into other room fighting. Pyramid Head and Bubble Head Nurse stare. She say he must die. He say no fight. She run at him. He move before he get cut. She swing sword at him but miss again.

Monsters fight all over hard. Injuries left and right. Monsters fall to die. James watch happy. Most monster die. Red Head kill Missionary but get hurt and fall to ground. He watch to see what happen with Pyramid Head. Mannequins and hanged scraper win fight but very tired and bleedy. Rest monsters die or badly hurt and stop fight. James yell down to Bubble Head Nurse and say end it! She nod and jump up. She come down at Pyramid Head swing swords. He barely get out of way. Pyramid Head stagger to catch balance. Bubble Head Nurse run at him but Pyramid Head Nurse get between. She scream to mommy to stop fight. She say she not want her daddy die. James say kill her. Bubble Head Nurse nod and raise sword in air. Pyramid Head Nurse stare up at her with tear eye. Bubble Head nurse blink. She not able kill daughter. She drop sword and kneel down to Pyramid Head Nurse. They hug. Pyramid Head smile and say he happy that she back normal. Bubble Head Nurse stand up and say she sorry. Pyramid Head say it alright.

Just then Bubble Head Nurse eyes go wide. Blood come out mouth. Sword poke through chest and she fall. James stand behind where she stood. He say he have to finish what he start. James pick up sword and say Pyramid Head die now. Pyramid Head roar loud, so loud wall shake. He very pissy. Pyramid Head eye glow red with angry. He run at James and swing hard. He smash one sword in half instantly. James pee pants. Pyramid Head swing again and smash other sword. James stumble back and drop sword. He fall on back. Pyramid Head lift up sword and go for kill. James quickly pull out shotgun and shoot Pyramid Head 5 time. Pyramid Head fall over bleed. Pyramid Head lay on ground cough. He eyes roll back. Pyramid Head Nurse cry loud. James say she next. He walk over above Pyramid Head and say that too easy. He reach to grab Pyramid Head sword. Pyramid Head grab James by shirt and open eyes. He punch James in face hard. He punch him in chest twice and then punch him so hard he go in chest. Pyramid Head then rip out James heart. Pyramid Head stand up slowly and drop James lifeless body on ground. He drop heart on ground. Pyramid Head stumble over to daughter. She hug him and ask if he alright. Pyramid Head nod slowly.

Pyramid Head look around at carnage. Body everywhere. He then see wife on ground. He stumble over her. She barely breath. Pyramid Head hold her in arm and say he sorry. Bubble Head Nurse say she sorry try to kill him. Pyramid Head say it not her fault. He say he love her. He say he not want lose her. She tell him there nothing he can do. She lung stab. Pyramid Head say he not want be live without her. Bubble Head Nurse say he need live for Pyramid Head Nurse. She tell him she always be with him and gently touch he chest. She say she love him very much. She say never forget her. Pyramid Head kiss her gently. She say she love Pyramid Head Nurse too and they hug. She stare are both them and say she miss them. She gasped. He eyes slowly close and her breath stop. Pyramid Head have some tear roll down cheek on Bubble Head Nurse cheek. He hug Bubble Head Nurse close to him. Pyramid Head Nurse hug them. Red Head slowly walk over, Mannequins, Baby Abstract Daddy and Hanged Scraper come over too. Red Head put hand on him shoulder. Mannequins cry. Baby Abstract Daddy cry too. Red Head wipe tear from him eye. Pyramid Head Nurse cry on her daddy shoulder. Hanged Scraper snuggle close to Mannequin 1 and cry as well. A light come through window. They look out and cloud start go away. Pyramid Head look at them and say it time they find new place live. They nod. He pick up Bubble Head Nurse and carry her out. They follow him. He go to grave yard and dig hole. Pyramid Head gently put he wife in hole. They all watch. Pyramid Head say he love love her much and miss her. He say he will live better life for he daughter and he wife memory. They slowly bury her. Pyramid Head put he sword at top of grave for her. He then take Pyramid Head Nurse hand and all them walk away to find better place live.


End file.
